Saiyuki with video games
by e-no91
Summary: Sanzo-ikkou plays the oldies video game ! How good are they? One-shot


I do not own Saiyuki...  
Try to have certain background musics playing for certain games mention~~~ XD

* * *

**SANZO-IKKOU AND VIDEO GAMES**

"That's all of it." With this, the saru closed the fridge and trotted down the hallway, carrying a small box of orange juice and a bottle of iced lemon tea. He also managed to carry as much tuna sandwiches as he could between the drinks.

"Okay!" a red-head responded, loading himself with cans of beer and trailed along the saru. Goku and Gojyo were told by the priest Genjyo Sanzo to look for anything they can have as supper, since Hakkai is not in a mood for cooking tonight. No one dare to ask why.

"Aw, Man!" A door slammed open before the two unrelated brothers, a teen boy emerging out from it looking depressed. "I almost had it!" he mumbles along the hallway. Goku peeked in the room, only to find a huge TV and a weird rectangle-object with wires everywhere. "What is that thing?"

"Why, it's a game console!" A voice came from behind him. It's the inn's owner's son. Gojyo moved into the room to have a closer look. Goku followed close. Gojyo started to ramble."Ah… It's one of those consoles you use to play video games with. Ha~~ I've never played these things in ages, of course I only played those arcade stuffs…" On and on and on...

"Video …games?" This is something new to the saru. They never had that so-called video game in the temple before, never in Gojyo's house, and he never have seen any of these video games up till now. He stared at the blank TV in disbelief. _'What's so fun about that?'_ he thought.

As if reading his mind, the inn's owner's son, squatted in front of the console and held out another orange rectangular-shaped object from the cabinet, but much more smaller. "This is a cartridge," he said, the saru looked with interest. He placed the sandwiches and drinks on a nearby table and sat closer to the adult. Gojyo gave a smirk and decided to sit down as well.

"You put this in here," as he said this, he place the cartridge in an opening on the console, "and push this button," and a yellow triangular button written 'POWER' is pushed. Cheerful background music started to play as an image appears on the TV.

"Whoooah!" the saru jumped, amazed. On the screen, is a blue background with letters and numbers on it, and a small icon that moves downward slowly after remained idle for a while.

"Haha! Calm down, saru! Here, take this!" Gojyo tossed the controller to Goku. "Move that icon with the directional button," Gojyo said, showing the mentioned buttons with the second player controller, "and press 'START' to play," the kappa pointed at a small triangular button, again on his controller.

"Ohhh~~~" Goku nods.

"Well, I'll be going then, have fun!" The inn's owner's son left the room. Goku browsed for a while and decided to give this 'Super Mario Bros.' a shot.

"Good choice there, chibi! Press the 'SELECT' button, that's for choosing how many players wanna play the game, and press 'START' to start!" Gojyo instructed.

"Ok!" Goku is more than eager to start the game. He pressed 'SELECT', where the mushroom icon pointed to the '2-players', and pressed 'START', and on the black screen, it writes MARIO x4 with a brownish icon on the left. "What's that mean?" Goku pointed out, looking questioningly at the Gojyo.

"It means your player is Mario, that icon, and you have up to 4 lives; 4 chances to play if you die. You can add up that amount throughout the game." Gojyo explained. "Lives also increase when you collect certain amount of gold," he added.

"Waaaai~~~! Let's begin!" Not before long, Goku had master the usage of the other blue and red buttons and progressed through the game with no problem. Gojyo, as the green-white-bits Luigi, already 'GAME OVER' in the fourth level, losing his last life line to a stupid-hovering-porcupine-spitting-cloud, or so he said, allowing the saru to mock at his disabilities proudly. Goku was able to collect as many extra lives there were, even those hidden ones. "Agh~! You were just lucky, you chibisaru!" Gojyo defensively shouted. "Yeah, right, ero-kappa!" And in 45-minutes sharp, he finished the whole game.

"That was fun! Let's play something else!" Goku hit the 'RESET' button on the console and browsed for a new game.

"Hey, try this one! It's like race to the top game!" Gojyo said pointing to 'Ice Climber'.

"Alright! Whoever loses must be the slave for whoever wins for a month!" Goku gave a glare at Gojyo. "Or, are you scared that you'll lose again this time, kappa?" He smirked at the other companion of his.

"Ha! You have guts to be saying that to me, baka chibisaru! Make that three months, and I'll show you what these long limbs are capable of, besides luring chicks!" Of course, none of his remark makes sense…

xxx

"What took them so long, those baka-kombi?" Sanzo whined, his stomach growling. It's been about a full two hours and those two are yet to come back to their room. "I didn't mention them to _cook _supper, did I?"

"Maybe we should check up on them?" Hakkai suggested as he folded the last piece of cloth neatly and place it on one of the beds.

"Ah… Like I have any other choice." Sanzo got up and make sure that his infamous harisen is gripped firmly in his hand so he could whack those sorry heads for good.

Hakkai gave a small chuckle and head downstairs behind Sanzo. They pass the hallway, where they heard voices coming from a room there. "Doesn't those voices sound familiar?" Hakkai paused in front of the door. Sanzo, who went along the hallway towards the kitchen, came back, veins twitching ever more. "Where would those two leisurely stroll at?"

Hakkai figured that those two are not in the kitchen.

"I guess my instinct is correct," the green-eyed man smiled and slowly opened the door. Without another word, the monk bustled in and…

'THWACK! THWACK!'

"Ow… " Both victims rub their heads in pain.

"Just what are you idiots doing? And where's my supper?" There's rustling sound. Sanzo look to his feet and realized he stepped on a plastic, which is believed to have contained food once. He saw empty cans and bottles. The monk glared to the culprits at the corner of his eye. One could say that those violet orbs are on fire.

Hakkai noticed a paused game on the screen and a video game console in the 'on' position. He gave out a small sigh. "So, this is what been holding you two? Gojyo, aren't you too old to be playing this?"

"Hey! Video games are for all ages!" Gojyo protested.

"Blame Gojyo for the hold up! He kept asking for a rematch!" Goku started shouting at Sanzo, trying to bail himself out from the situation. Sanzo's veins twitches even more.

"…And losing?" Hakkai giggled at the fact and went over to the console. Instead of hitting the 'POWER' button, he accidently hit the 'RESET'. Hakkai glanced through the screen and spotted a title that interests him. "Ah~~ I remember used to playing this before! They should have that 'specific' controller…" Hakkai searched in the cabinet for those controllers. The other three looked at their determined friend, speechless. "Here they are!"

Hakkai swapped the usual controllers with pistol-shaped controllers. He motioned Goku to come to him and handed the 'pistol'. Hakkai pulled the trigger, thus the 'Duck Hunt' game begins. Hakkai is surprisingly good at aiming those wild ducks and keeps getting full score on every level. Goku looked very excited, exclaiming 'WHOOA!' and 'AHH!' while 'shooting' the ducks at the screen.

"Heh… That's one game you don't wanna bet him with," Gojyo voiced out after a long drag on his Hi-Lite. "Hn…" Sanzo slighty nodded in agreement, lighting up a Malboro as well.

"Ah! Missed it again! How come you're that good, Hakkai?" Goku sighed. He couldn't even get half the ducks down, even when he's aiming literally on the TV screen.

"Ba-ka! Gimme that! I'll show you how it's done!" Gojyo snatched the pistol-controller from Goku's hand and shot a duck dead. Two more wild ducks emerge from the bushes and with two clicks, both ducks fell as well. "Ha! Take that! Hafta admit that my aim is much more precise than that of a certain bald monk here, heh heh" Gojyo snickered.

Sanzo twitched. "Gimme yours, Hakkai."

"Hai~~~" Hakkai passed his controller to the enraged monk.

"Ooh…. Is this what they call a showdown? Interesting… Maybe it'll be more interesting if there's somekind of punishment to whoever loses, say… running around town naked?" Gojyo stared at his enemy.

"Hmph, add in 'slave for a lifetime' as well," Sanzo continued, ready to aim and fire some ducks.

"Heh… Let's kick some duck-butts!" was Gojyo's response. With this, Sanzo hit the trigger, and the showdown begins!

Both players progressed to higher levels, scores not far apart from each other. Goku shoved handfuls of popcorns into his mouth throughout the rumble. Both he and Hakkai seems to be enjoying the show, though Hakkai know better that they cannot stay there for so long.

It's the last stage. The tense can be felt everywhere. 10 more virtual ducks to be shot. For the record, Sanzo already shot down 87 ducks and Gojyo's 90. Sanzo have to at least shot all the ducks in this stage if he is to win, or, in one of a million chances that Gojyo won't hit a thing.

'FINAL STAGE'

Player 2 begins first. Gojyo aims as accurately as he could to shoot ducks that appear out of nowhere rapidly. At one time, Sanzo purposely hit Gojyo's hand, causing him to misfire. "What was that for, you stupid monk?" the red-head shouted. "Heh. Thought I saw a cockroach just now." Gojyo cursed more under his breath.

Gojyo manage to accumulate a total of 96 marks. In order to win, Sanzo needs to, no, he must shoot all ducks. He must. Sanzo readies his stance.

'READY, FIRE!'

Sanzo shoots the wild ducks one after one perfectly. Gojyo tries to distract the monk but to no avail. Up to the ninth duck, the pressure surrounds the monk. He raised his 'pistol', and aimed on the screen, ready to shoot the duck that would come out of anywhere. Gojyo won't allow this. He won't allow that monk to win. Sanzo is sure to shoot that duck dead, and he won't allow it. He took a can next to him and throw it towards Sanzo's pistol.

"Goku, let's go look for something to eat in the kitchen shall we?" Hakkai turned to Goku. Something tells him he have to say yes, even if he's not hungry. He nods and left the room without asking,

'BANG!' 'QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!'

A duck lived. Veins twitching again. Gojyo had crossed the line. A gun is cocked. A real-swear-to-god gun.

"What do you think you're doing you GOKIBURI STINKING KAPPA?" Sanzo's shot is directly aimed on the kappa's head, where he successfully dodged, missing the bullet by his forehead inches away.

"WHOAH!" 'QUACK! QUACK! QU-BZZZZzzzzzz…..'

From the kitchen, you could hear shoutings, gun shots, cursings in a distance. "Naa, Hakkai…" Goku asked, in between munching and crunching an apple.

"Yes, Goku?" Hakkai helped himself with grapes that he found in the freezer.

"Is Gojyo gonna die?"

"Ahaha… Sadly, he won't. He is the indestructible gokiburi after all…" Hakkai replied with a smile.

xxx

As usual, that morning Hakkai have to do the apologizing to the inn's owner, paying insanely high expanses including the damages they cause. Except that this morning, they also receive quite a lengthy lecture of misbehaviour from Hakkai and of course, from now on, video games shall be forbidden from the Sanzo-ikkou, forever.

THE END

* * *

Lol, i really enjoyed doing this... Took a few hours to do this~~The idea just pop out of nowhere while I was in the toilet. Goku's 45-minutes Mario gameplay is actually my personal record in finishing that game. Of course, i use short cuts and skip levels to finish it fast, from world 1 staright to world 4 then to world 8.. And I suck in Duck Hunt, just like Goku did, I literally aim on the TV screen, and shot nothing! Ice climber is something I like to play with my sister, leaving her behind, falling is so much fun~~~ I actually wanted to add Othello here, but then I thought that game is rather slow, so I cancelled that.. Oh, n freezing grapes are really good! XD

Either way, R&R please!


End file.
